Ulysses Lee
Appearance He is six feet and two inches tall, weighing in at 242 pounds. He has blue eyes and light brown, wavy hair that goes just below his ears. Around his arms and across his back are many scars that he earned from his past. Attached to a chain that he wears around his neck are manacles: a constant reminder of his past life, and of the evil he wishes to fight against. Back Story Ulysses was a slave. He was taken by orcs after his family’s village was wiped out. After that, his life was hard and full of violence. Due to his natural athleticism and because it was his master’s will, he became a gladiator. Training, day in and day out, killing animals at first. Then other children. Then other men. It continued to be that way for decades, until Ulysses had grown into a man. He excelled in the art of combat, as well as the art of drama, perfecting his character of “Columbia, the Shield Bearer.” It was more or less his stage name, and he wore it well. Until one day, after careful planning with his slave brothers, he escaped along with a good amount of other slaves during a revolt. Many slaves lost their lives, but Ulysses and several other gladiators escaped with theirs. He still wears the scars of his time as a slave, but since he has obtained freedom, he has decided to devote his life so that others may do the same. That is his ideal, that is. Unfortunately, he has become a mercenary out of necessity. All he knows is fighting, death, and drama. So, he puts it to good use. But Ulysses knows that he has a higher calling: the liberation of slaves, and the punishment of those who would deprive innocent men their freedom. Ulysses still has the manacles that his Orcish masters used to bind him and his slave brothers. He keeps them as a constant reminder of his past Involvement None yet. Personality He is kind, but has the soul of a fighter. Due to his upbringing, he gets bored very quickly. He tries to see the best in people, but if they show similarities to his old masters, he instantly dislikes or hates them. Beliefs Ulysses is a believer in freedom above all else. He fights for freedom, having spent most of his life as a slave to some not so friendly individuals. Slavers and tyrants are the scum of the earth, and he longs for a day where he could send one six feet under. His time as a gladiator shaped who he is as a person too, and he loves an exciting fight. He will not back away from one, but he has no problem fighting dirty. During his slave years, he found himself coerced into the worship of Halor, a Gladiator God. Though he has escaped his past life as a man forced to fight, he still finds himself saying prayers before and after a battle. Fighting Style Ulysses uses his shields as his weapons. He gets up close and personal, blocking and bashing, everything he learned during his time in the ring. Though he does prefer using his shields, he has a dagger strapped to his leg just in case he loses his shields. He is also proficient with unarmed combat. Relationships with Other Characters * Trivia * Ulysses' appearance is based off of a specific character from the Marvel Universe. * As is his gladiator title. Appears In * Zach's Upcoming Campaign